Digital image products that contain one or more images or that are made using digital images are well known. An example of one image product that can be made using digital images are album pages such as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,692; 5,957,502; and 6,004,061 to Manico et al. Similarly, methods of composing album page image products have been commercialized with software such as Kodak's Memory Album desktop software. In this application, users must tediously look through each folder on their computer to find the images that they wish to include in their image product. If the images are stored in multiple folders, the user must spend more time navigating to the folder and previewing the desired images. Additionally, the user must learn the specific nuances of the Kodak Memory Album software or equivalent to create and produce the page once the desired images have been located. Templates are a much easier, albeit less creative, approach to an imaging product, but image product templates don't suggest the type of images to use, nor do they automatically search for and rank potential image candidates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,190 to Aihara et al., a digital camera discloses receiving a script for capturing images and producing an HTML web page. The user is prompted to take a series of pictures that subsequently form a web page. However, the user can't specify an image to a particular location or choose from a plurality of ranked image candidates to place in a specific location. Also Aihara et al. doesn't automatically search for or suggest images to fill a predetermined location on a template that has predetermined locations and criteria, which create an image product such as an album page. Furthermore, Aihara et al. doesn't permit a user to automatically fill some, but not all, containers of an image product while producing a script for uploading to the camera to capture the partial list of desired images associated with the predetermined criteria.